Al revez
by Nuevas Historias
Summary: Bella es una vampira que se enamora de Edward y Edward un humano que se enamora de Bella , la sangre de Edward canta para Bella y en cualquier momento puede perder el autocontrol ¿que pasará?
1. Chapter 1: Otro día más

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MAYER LATRAMA ES MÍA

Al revez

Capitulo 1: Otro día más

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y soy vampira. Tengo técnicamente 17 años, bueno, nací en 1895 así que tengo más o menos unos 102 años. Mis padres murieron en un intento de salvarme de un ladrón, que intentaba robar dinero usando rehenes. Y ahí fue donde conocí a Carlise, quién me convirtió en un monstruo para que siguiera con mi vida, corrijo con mi existencia.

Fui la primera del Clan Cullen, la segunda Esme, la tercera Rosalie, después Emmet, y al final Alice y Jasper. Siempre nos andábamos mudando no durábamos más de 5 años en un lugar así que era una costumbre volver a empezar de 0.

En fin, como todos los días de mi existencia tenía que ir a la escuela ya que tenía que seguir con la fachada de ser una adolescente normal de 17 años.

Yo podía escuchar a todos los de mí alrededor, incluyendo vampiros y otras especies. Ese era mi "don especial" así lo llamaba Carlise.

La escuela era la parte del día más aburrida, pues ya me había aprendido lo que enseñaban hace muchos años, las clases pasaban sumamente lentas, hasta que oí un rumor de que un nuevo chico había llegado al pueblo de Forks, donde vivía yo. No le di importancia y seguí con mis aburridas clases.

Era la hora del almuerzo para los humanos, donde debía fingir que no tenía hambre, aunque sed sí. Estaba platicando, con Alice acerca de que era demasiado terca al ir a tiendas y comprar todo lo que veía y fue entonces que algún nuevo llego, un olor extremadamente delicioso, no podía describirlo nunca me había pasado esto, era algo nuevo para mí. Me puse totalmente rígida, no podía moverme, mi vista súper desarrollada solo se fijaba en él, mi olfato inhalaba más de lo necesario, y sentí la ponzoña llegar directo a mi boca.


	2. Chapter 2: Sangre fluyendo en sus venas

Capítulo 2: Sangre fluyendo en sus venas.

Jasper notó mi estado, ese era su don, me estuvo enviando olas de tranquilidad, generalmente funcionaba, ¡pero hoy no!

Me puse aún más rígida, pensé en cuanto odiaba la sangre en vida, en el esfuerzo que hoy hace mi familia, todo lo que debería hacer, para no dejar testigos, ash, odio mis instintos…

Termino el almuerzo, todos me dieron ánimos, me prometieron que terminando el día iríamos de cacería hasta hartarnos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en tomar esa deliciosa, poderosa, ansiada e hipnotizante sangre. Ok Bella, fue demasiado ¡contrólate!

Tocó la campana y fui directo al salón de clases, donde el profesor Banner estaba esperando a que comenzara la clase, tome mi asiento, al menos no tendría la tan mala suerte de que estuviera en mi clase, o peor aún que le tocará sentarse a lado de mi.

Entro con su majestuosa presencia, espera acabo de utilizar la palabra majestuosa para él, eso sí que es nuevo, comenzó a observar el salón, notó que el único asiento que quedaba era el que estaba al lado de mí. Recé con todas mis fuerzas, que no se sentará, no sabía que pudiera pasar, necesito todas mis fuerzas para controlarme y no las tenía.

Comenzó a caminar se para junto al ventilador, su aroma fue directo a mis pulmones, me tape la nariz no podía dejar de respirar así de repente lo notarían, sabrían que éramos diferentes. Se sentó junto a mí, dios estuve a punto de saltar a él y beber toda su sangre y para no dejar testigos debería tomar la de todos.

-Hola-me dijo amablemente.

Reuní fuerzas para hablar pero no podía, o lo mordía o no le hablaba, no podía abrir la boca, porque si la abría lo más seguro era que lo terminaría matando.

-Hola- dije cortantemente.

Me pase toda la hora ideando formas de controlarme o inclusive como matarlo. Si antes de comenzar bebería cerrar todas las salidas después beber toda la sangre de los demás y dejar la de él para el final, bueno no él idearía una forma de salir o algo así.

Tocó la campana y salí corriendo de ahí no sabía de dónde había sacado tantas fuerzas para no morderlo, ahora debería arreglar esto, ir con la directora para cambiarme de clase.


	3. Chapter 3 Enamorada

Capítulo 3: Enamorada

-Señorita Swan, ¿que necesita?- dijo la directora amablemente, divague en su mente un poco hasta que vi que en lo único que pensaba era en que terminara la escuela e ir a casa a ver su telenovela.

-Buenas tardes, me gustaría saber sí todavía me puedo cambiar de clase- Ella comenzó a hojear los horarios de clases, los niños que había en cada clase, pude ver un hueco, pero ella lo tacha inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, no se puede- Pude notar que se estaba desesperando, y no la culpaba era humana.

-¿Pero porque?- Seguí insistiendo, sin duda me gustaba molestar un poco a los humanos más a los mayores, eso era lo que hacían los adolescentes así que de cierta manera tenía que hacerlo.

Su olor, el de su sangre entro a mis pulmones era totalmente delicioso, quería dejar de respirar, pues si no lo hacía en cualquier momento podría atacarlo y beber su sangre.

-Pues, señorita, todas las clases están ocupadas, no hay ninguna clase con un espacio-

Me empecé a enojar no con ella si no conmigo por no poder controlarme lo suficiente como para no morderlo en cualquier momento.

- Ya veo que no se puede- Salí casi corriendo, pobre directora estaba a punto de morir.

Salí de la escuela me encontré con mis hermanos, siempre comprensivos hacía mi, abrí mi Audi R8, todos entraron y me dirigí a casa.

-Bella ¿cómo te fue?- me preguntó Jasper, aunque sabía que todos habían pensado preguntarme pero nadie se atrevía.

-Sobreviví eso es bueno ¿no?- Conteste molesta, no quería hablar del tema.

Emmet se empezó a reír en su cabeza, en realidad estaba muy molesta conmigo, no podía creer que sólo un olor me pusiera así, no lo podía procesar todavía y además me dolía estar lejos de él.

Los pensamientos de Rosalie, decía por ejemplo, ¿como un humano debilucho, mortal, lento, puede ponerte así Bella?, sinceramente esperaba más de ti, ó, que débil eres Bella. Esos pensamientos sólo lograban que me irritara, pero no ponerme fúrica o por lo menos eso esperaba.

-Oye Bella, sabes que yo podría matar a tu preciado humano en menos de 2 segundos- dijo Rosalie.

En ese momento sentí como si mi sangre helada empezará a hervir por primera vez en mi existencia, ese comentario si hizo que me pusiera fúrica, frené el auto y me fui corriendo dejándolos atrás, lo siento por Jasper, Alice y Emmet, pero Rosalie me saco de mis casillas, no podía creer todavía lo que provocaba tan siquiera oír que podían lastimar a Edward, aunque para ser sinceros era más fácil que el solo se hiriera, él era bastante torpe, casi siempre cuando caminaba se tropezaba o caía pero él siempre levantaba.

Decidí ir a casa, para ver a Esme y hablar con ella.

-Ma, no se me siento rara- No quería decirle más sinceramente, me sentía muy extraña Esme era como mi madre, pero nunca me gustó preguntarle acerca de estas cosas.

-¿Que sientes?- Vi en su mente, una chispa de curiosidad le iba a decir que nada, pero como era algo que nunca me había pasado tenía que preguntarle.

-Bueno, pues algo muy extraño acaba de pasar Rosalie dijo algo sobre que podría matar a alguien, y me puse totalmente fúrica ya aparte si estoy lejos de él me duele- Dude hasta el último momento pensé que me pondría una cara de desaprobación.

-¿Hija de casualidad es ese chico Edward?- Puso una cara de felicidad, y comprensión, quería darle detalles pero oía un auto llegar a la casa y no quería que nadie supiera.

-Pero como, supiste no se lo eh dicho a nadie-

-Jasper me hablo hoy sobre como mirabas al chico, sabía que era por su olor, pero no lo mirabas como presa sino como algo más-

-Bueno, eso significa que…-

-Que tal vez estas- hizo una pausa pero entre a su mente, ahí vi, a lo que se refería

-Está bien, no lo digas no quiero que nadie se entere-

-Pero porque hija si ese es un sentimiento muy hermoso, debes dejar de ser tan cerrada-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, vi a Alice entrar dando saltitos.

-¿Que nadie se entere de que? dijo Alice felizmente sentándose en el sofá.

Porque los vampiros teníamos un oído perfecto, que en esta casa no se podía tener privacidad. Me despedí de Esme y de Alice, me dirigí a la puerta cuando vi a Rosalie, quería disculparse lo leí en su mente, pero no estaba de humor, la ignore y sin querer solté un gruñido.

Empecé a correr quería llegar al bosque, la única palabra que estaba en mi mente era la que vi en la mente de Esme "enamorada".


End file.
